


Seducing Tim Drake

by Who_First



Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: ALL the tags, Angst and Humor, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-05-29
Updated: 2012-05-28
Packaged: 2017-11-06 05:16:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 4,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/415106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Who_First/pseuds/Who_First
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Many drabbles with various people attempting to seduce Tim</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Damian

Tim Drake wasn’t an idiot, and he was very observant with everything, not that others always agreed with him. But he could tell when someone was flirting with him. It wasn’t hard with the kind of people that flirted with him.

Subtlety was not in any of their vocabularies. Not anyone he knew anyway.

So yes. Tim did notice when others flirted with him. He just didn’t _care_. That’s why he never responded to the flirting. Tim was exceedingly happy being single. Joyous in fact.

Which, like all things in life, would not last past waking up.

No. This was going to be one of those days. Tim knew this the moment he got to the manor and Titus, _Damian’s dog_ , brought him a bouquet.

 _Yeah. Very subtle there Damian. Not a chance_.

Instead Tim patted Titus’s head very gently and walked past ignoring the flowers. Titus would eventually take them to Alfred who really deserved them.

Though it was awkward when Titus would deliver diamond rings to Alfred.

“Drake.”

“Damian.” Tim looked up at his youngest brother with bright eyes. _This should be good_.

“You have been avoiding me.” Damian had his arms crossed, tapping his foot angrily, while Titus looked pathetic behind him.

“Yes.” Tim agreed, looking back at his book.

“I demand to know why you will not go out with me.”

Tim shut the book very carefully. He liked this book, it wouldn’t do to let his irritation with Damian out on it.

“Two reasons Damian.” Tim stood, happy that he still had an inch on the growing preteen. “One. You are my _younger brother_.”

“We are not related!” Damian looked so insulted at the idea, that Tim ever wondered how Damian planned on convincing Tim to go out with him.

“Two. You have tried to kill me multiple times.”

Damian waved a careless hand, looking annoyed with having to explain something so simple.

“That was before I realized you had some use as a partner.”

“Really?” Tim’s eyebrows raised, pointedly picking up his book. “Try that line on someone else and see how well it works.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cass

Tim had three brothers and his favorite out of all of them was Cass. She was way manlier than any of them _and_ she didn’t flirt with him. Of course that didn’t stop her from teasing Tim about the many accumulated crushes he’d earned.

Normally Tim just smiled back at her and asked how Cass’s thief girlfriend, wanted in almost every country period, was doing.

Today he looked up to find her on one knee, holding out a bouquet of his favorite flowers.

He didn’t like them based of the language of flowers. He had favorites based of what the individual flowers made him feel and think of.

Daisies; hardworking flowers that were plain and simple looking. Heather; that could appear in so many colors but looked more like a weed than a flower and still so hardy in harsh elements. African violets; not exactly bouquet flowers, but lovely flowers even if they were easy to drown.

“Hi Cass.”

Cass smiled smugly up at him, free hand holding his lightly, as she pressed a kiss to his knuckles. Then standing and handing him the flowers.

“Little Brother.” Cass grinned happily, which was only a little wider than her normal secretive smile, but very wide for her. “You are very handsome today.”

“Cass.” Tim grinned hugely, taking the flowers and sniffing gently. “Is there something you’re trying to tell me?”

“Yes.” Cass wound her arm through Tim’s. “Mean little brother was trying to…get in your pants.”

“Damian? Yeah. Seduce is the word you’re looking for by the way.” Tim shrugged as they leaned their heads together in contemplation. “So?”

“Told Love.” Cass got a sweet and sappy look open her face, eyes staring off into the distance.

“How she doing?” Tim asked politely.

He couldn’t say that he disapproved of Cass’s choice in lovers, that would be hypocritical of him, very hypocritical, but he had never expected his sanest sibling to go after a professional thief.

“Very well.” Cass replied happily, eyes lighting up again in joy. “Is now wanted in all of Europe. Working on Asia.”

“Congrats.” Tim nodded, Cass chose a very good thief. “But the flowers?”

“Love said you need to ‘experience good sex’ before others try.”

“Before others try and seducing me?” Tim asked askance. Yes he knew a lot of people flirted with him, but that didn’t mean they all would start trying to get into Tim’s pants. _Right_?

“Yes. Think you need to learn.” Cass extricated her arm and patted Tim’s shoulder. “If not against, would like to have threesome.”

“Oh.”

Tim’s face was on fire. He felt hot enough that he could cook an egg on his cheeks. Cass looked on in concern, making him blush even harder.

“No commitments?” Tim asked cautiously. It would be hard if Cass got attached to him in such a way, but it would be nice to just have stingless sex with people he liked. Even if he thought of Cass as his sister.

“No.” Cass hugged him carefully as she smiled. “Make sex not war.

Tim laughed as Cass kissed his cheek, before licking down his neck. She had a very nice tongue, one that knew exactly how to slide down his hot skin.

“Alright.” Tim’s voice was giddy as he grinned wider. “Sounds like fun. Will you treat me to dinner first?”

“Of course!” Cass looked almost insulted. “Very date like. Will be very gentleman like. Brought you flowers.”

“They’re lovely, Cass.” Tim stuffed his nose down in the blooms again, looking up with pollen stuck to the end of his nose. “Thank you.”

Cass giggle quietly, leaning forwards and kissing the pollen of the end of his nose.

“Welcome.”


	3. Wake up Call

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dick

Dick had a magical ass. Everyone said this. And Tim could maybe, possible, see what they were talking about if he balanced on his head and squinted a lot. This was his _brother’s_ ass people were talking about. Of course Dick didn’t seem to care that Tim was his little brother when he was flirting with him.

No, then Dick was usually just flirting as much as physically possible, before Tim escaped. This happened a lot. At all times of the day.

Tim woke up that morning, not actually thinking about his brother’s magical ass, soon after he fell asleep with a burning need. He was a little under the weather, and on the wrong side of the bed, as he got up. Eyes glued shut with the need for more sleep, trying to yawn his head off as he stumbled into the bathroom.

He needed to stop pulling all nighters.

He needed to remember what a good nights sleep actually felt like. The last time Tim had one of those, mythical beast that it was, had to have been before Dick’s parents had died.

Tim crawled back to his bed after killing the bathroom light, if he had actually been awake, he’d be thankful that he didn’t need light to see where he was going. But crawling up the loose covers took a lot of concentration, and he didn’t have the energy left to concentrate on pointless things.

Well… that was until the warm hand dragged him against a naked body.

Tim’s scream set off car alarms, flinging himself away from the strange limb, dragging the cover along with him as he stumbled back against the wall. His heart was in his throat, beating twice as fast as normal, hands clenched against his chest and holding the blanket tight around his mostly naked form.

“Hey Timmy~” Dick grinned up at him with blinding white teeth. “You looked a little cold. I just wanted to warm you up!”

“Dick?!”

If anyone was outside at the early hour they would be surprised to see a naked man thrown out of a second story window, bouncing off a dumpster, and slapping into the wet ground.

“You are over reacting Tim! It wasn’t that bad!”

“Overreacting?! Finding you naked in my bed is overreacting?!”

Dick ducked a few thrown objects, glasses, shuriken that barely missed his favorite parts, toothpaste. Sadly everything but his clothing.

“I just wanted to take care of you Tim! You need someone to look after you! Keep you out of danger!”

“Danger?! Really Dick?”

Dick grimaced as another shuriken sliced away some of his hair.

“If you don’t get out over here, I’m going to hire Cass and her girlfriend to kill you!”

“Cass wouldn’t do that! She likes me!” Dick protested, currently dodging a vase.

“She likes me better!”

“Okay.” Dick pasted on his hottest smile. “Maybe we can do this again sometime?”

“I’m going to _cut off your Dick_!”


	4. Cardiff Trip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Captain Jack Harkness

“Last time I saw a guy with eyes as pretty as yours, it was two galaxies away and during the 27th century. But then the eyes were the only thing about him easy on the eyes, you are a lot nicer to look at.”

Tim’s mouth dropped open, staring in shock as he hand was grabbed, lifted, and smothered in a wet kiss before the handsome stranger sat across from him.

“So gorgeous, can I buy you a drink? Maybe take you home for dinner?”

Tim was still staring at him in shock, his _brain_ was overheating at that look, as blue eyes dimpled at him.

“Is that how you greet everyone?” Tim asked faintly, trying to tug his captured hand back.

“This?” The man grinned deeper, Tim was suddenly very afraid, and tugged Tim closer. “No, this is how you greet some as talented looking as you.”

The kiss was wet, the tongue was pressing gently through Tim’s closed lips, as a large hand pulled Tim’s head closer. He could taste really good coffee, cinnamon, and something alien and really hot.

When the grinning man backed off, he was met with a dazed and instinctive slap.

“Ooh la, la~” He caught the hand flying back for a second slap, kissing that one too. “Foreplay already? I like you.”

Tim’s mouth dropped open as teeth bit along his sensitive wrist. He face was turning bright red, butterflies were taking off in his stomach, and his eyes wanted to roll back into his head.

This guy was cockier than Dick but…. he had suspenders.

“ _Who are you_?”

“Captain Jack Harkness. At your disposal beautiful.”

“Timothy Drake.” Tim tugged at his hand, _nope not going anywhere_ , arching an eyebrow at the wide grin. “Can I have my hand back?”

“Afraid not.” Captain Jack was never going to stop grinning. Tim figured the world would explode before he even thought about it. “If I let go you might run off.”

“It did spring to mind.” Tim admitted, starting to smile himself. “But I really don’t see any reason to stay. You are very good looking-”

The smile grew brighter as Jack preened.

“But I like more in my men than good looks. I could go to my brothers if all I wanted was good looks.”

“Kinky.” Jack grinned, he narrowed his eyes slightly, quickly looking over Tim, before his face went smug. “You look like a really smart guy, good with intel, life saving, vigilantism, all that jazz.”

“Have you been following me?” Tim’s voice went cold as he started frowning.

“Oh yeah.” More smug grin, eyes rolling downwards. “With an ass like yours it was the best surveillance ever.”

“What do you want?” Tim was looking around the bar, spotting the best exits as he yanked harder at his hand.

“Nothing to important.” Jack grinned insanely. “I just want to show you my underground lair, offer you a job, and have lots of hot sex with you. Maybe not in that order.”

“And I would accept, why?”

“Well… what are your stances on protecting people from aliens?”


	5. Dinner Plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruce

Well this was awkward.

Tim rolled his eyes as another old matron pinched his cheeks and commented on how cute and well behaved, Bruce’s son was. If only they knew.

That and Tim was actually here as Bruce’s son. He shot a sideways glance to his ‘father’ and resisted rolling his eyes. It had taken a few hours, but Tim now had enough evidence to guess that Bruce had meant this as a date.

He really wanted  to point this out to Bruce.  A party where everyone thought Tim was Bruce’s son, was not a good place if you wanted to try and seduce someone. Tim twitched as the hand around his waist tightened, while _Brucie_ laughed.

“Oh no! Timmy here isn’t my son,” Bruce leaned forwards with all his teeth showing in a smile. “He didn’t want me to adopt him you know.”

Finger’s dug a little deeper into Tim’s side, making him jerk against the larger body. Tim glared through his eyelashes at Bruce; they were going to have _words_ after this.

Bruce must have guessed what he was planning as the fingers moved down an inch or two, and pinched at Tim’s ass.

“You’ll have to excuse us.” Bruce apologized as he started leading Tim away. “Ooh! Look Timmy, deserts.”

Tim’s eyes narrowed even further as Brucie held a cream puff up to his lips. He made sure to snap at the fingers holding the treat, and crunch down hard on the pastry. Glaring even harder as Bruce beamed.

“Tasty? Lets go get some more.” Bruce dragged Tim, almost dancing them around the room. Well it was as close to dancing as he could get in this kind of company.

Sometimes Tim thought that Bruce has multiple personality disorders. Bruce and Brucie were very different people. It was frightening.

Tim was chewing, less viciously, on another cream puff.

“Bruce….” Tim let his eyes blink sleepily, as he leaned against his mentor, looking like a normal teenager trying not to show he was asleep on his feet. “Next time you want a date, can we go somewhere people don’t expect to see a father and son?”

“You don’t like these parties, Champ?” Brucies’ eyes had a Bruce like gleam as he laughed. “Does that mean you want to skip the charity ball next week?”

“Yes.” Tim glared around the room. These events were like being surrounded by hungry sharks.

“Well if you came dressed as Timia instead of Timothy…”

Tim punched at Bruce’s ribs as he started laughing.

“See if you’re getting anything from me tonight, _Brucie_.”


	6. Armor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony Stark

“You like it?”

“It’s amazing!”

Tim walked around the armor, gently poking at the joints and smooth armor. The suit was the most impressive piece of technology Tim had ever seen. It was practically thrummed with life under his hand. Tim was having a hard time not drooling in excitement.

“How did you come up with this?” Tim asked reverently, as the arm weapons popped for his viewing pleasure.

Tim was going to come in his pants if the Ironman suit got any hotter.

“You want to see the plans?” Tony stark grinned, the shit eating grin Tim got from a lot of people, but at least on Stark it was well deserved for his brilliance. “We can look at them over dinner, maybe with a drink and desert?”

“Desert?” Tim looked up, hand petting down gold and red armor.

Tony had a bit of drool at the edge of his lips, as he watched the hand rubbing up and down, up and down tightly. Like it was on another piece of equipment, one that needed a really gentle touch.

“Oh yeah, kiddo.” Tony laughed shortly, holding up a drink in salute. “I have éclairs. Straight from Italy. You’d love them.”

The _, I’d love to see your lips around the treats_ , was ignored.

“Really?” Tim narrowed his eyes, a little less than he normally would, but Tony was a bit smarter than most. And that was hot, so Tim could forgive a few things.

“Yep. You’re pretty smart, I think you’d like to take a look at my favorite equipment.” Tony was leering and Tim had to admit it was a cute look on him.

“Maybe we should skip dinner.” Tim suggested as he slowed his hands. Watching with interest as Tony’s eyes bulged and more drool slipped out. “I mean this armor… it’s so _smooth_ and _hard_.”

“Skipping dinner is good. I’m okay with that.” Tony moved closer, Tim curling around the armor, stretching his hand out to Tim’s fluffy hair. “Desert? I have some other creamy things you might like.”

Tim cocked his head, almost purring as his hair was petted, and eyed Tony with amused eyes. He rubbed down the chest plate, lower, and _lower,_ as Tony’s eyes brightened.

“You know,” Tony pressed closer. “I can build you, your own armor. You would like the… _thrusters_.”

Tim’s whole face lit up in excitement, finally releasing the armor and jumping into Tony’s arms. Rubbing up along the other man, it was nice with someone that wasn’t a foot taller than him.

“Normally I’m against being bribed for anything…” Tim cooed softly, biting at Tony’s ear. “But I think we can come to an agreement.”

“Oh I’m sure. Would you like that drink now?”

“Is it full of creamy goodness?”


	7. Library of the Gods

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki

Tim frowned. Last time he checked, when he opened his door he would be stepping into his apartment, not what appeared to be his wet dream of libraries.

 _No. Bad Tim. There is no explanation for how you got here, drooling over these books would be as bad as taking candy from strangers_.

Not something he was supposed to be doing. At all. Really bad…Who was he kidding.

For the next few hours Tim wandered through the stacks, reading everything he could reach and read. The books were amazing, everything from books on different kinds of magic, to engineering, and the best way to make a building explode with the least effort.

Tm was still reading, standing up next to one of the huge bookcases, when his sixth sense for danger started screaming. He glanced up, holding the book protectively against his chest, as he met the bright alien green eyes.

Loki was a very handsome man, Tim could admit that without any problem, but it was still unnerving to see the god sitting at a chess board. Only a second ago he’d been alone in the library, and there had been no chess board in sight.

“Loki I presume?” Tim said very quietly, trying not to show that he was leaning back against the bookshelves in apprehension. “This is a surprise.”

Loki grinned, slowly, and Tim was pretty sure he might be eaten alive by the end of the day. But…based off that grin, and the god of libraries he was standing in, Tim might not be all that upset about being eaten.

“You are a very interesting mortal.”

“Thanks.” Tim’s eyebrows rose to his hair line. “I get that a lot.”

“I’m sure.” Loki stood, stretching like a cat, as he slinked over towards Tim. “I thought we should talk. Perhaps exchange information.”

“I normally avoid that with ‘bad guys’.” Tim drawled slowly, he wasn’t going to admit to his eyes wandering around the room as he said that.

“I’m sure we could come to an arrangement.” Loki smirked slowly, glancing around the books. “You seem to have a very lonely life; perhaps I can brighten it for you.”

“Uh thanks.” Tim squeezed back a few more inches, every inch he could. “But you don’t have to do that. I’m perfectly happy with my life.”

“Really?” Loki’s eyebrows raised in interest. “I could give you anything you wanted. All the books in the world, a family that couldn’t be taken away from you, perhaps even unconditional love?”

“All love is conditional, and everyone will die eventually.” Tim snorted as he refused to meet the green eyes.

“And the books?”

“Well… the books are nice.” Tim agreed quietly.

Loki grinned happily.

“I have more books.”

“I… am not supposed to associate with people that might kill me.”

“Would you believe me if I promised not to ever harm you?” Loki asked, grinning again, reaching out to touch Tim’s hair.

“Ummm…”

“Perhaps we can play a game?” Loki asked, pulling Tim forwards. “For our continued interaction?”

“Well…” Tim glanced around the room, all those amazing books he’d never dreamed of seeing first hand, and at the grinning god. “One game couldn’t hurt.”


	8. Kidnap and Company

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ra's al Ghul

Tim oomphed as he the ninjas dropped him to the floor. This was embarrassing and he was going to _kill_ Ra’s for this.

“Ahh Detective,” Ra’s clapped his hands slowly as he swept forwards into Tim’s line of sight. “So nice of you to join me.”

“I didn’t have a choice.” Tim growled, trying to look up as Ra’s stood above him. “You’re ninjas snuck up on me while I was in the shower.”

There was a long silence, and Tim was pretty sure that Ra’s was cocking his head in interest as he looked down.

“I see they let you get dressed first.” Ra’s sounded disappointed, Tim started grating his teeth in irritation. “I shall need to talk to them about such things.”

“How kind of you.” Tim sneered as Ra’s nudged him over onto his back, glaring even harder now that he could see the Demon’s Head better. “I’m going to _kill you_.”

“That is one of the sweetest things you have ever said, Detective.” Ra’s smirked tightly, bending down and rubbing his fingers along Tim’s still damp hair. “But, once again, the situation is of your own making.”

Tim growled and tried to bite the fingers running down his face.

“Please Detective.” Ra’s patted Tim’s cheek. “Do behave. If you had simply accepted my offer of dinner, you would not have been kidnapped and dragged here by my ninjas.”

“Ra’s…” Tim growled as he was lifted to his feet, Ra’s curling an arm around Tim’s waist and holding him up. “If you don’t let me go, and _go home_ , I’m going to forget what Bruce teaches and _rip your balls off_.”

“When you speak tome in such a way, I cannot help but become more impressed by you, Detective.” Ra’s grinned wider, looking very impressed and pleased. “Please, come and sit with me.”

The ‘please’ part was negated as Ra’s towed Tim over to the table, forcing him into the comfy seat, looking over the many varied dishes. Very tasty looking expensive foods that made Tim’s mouth water in hunger. Fruits, meats, and deserts that Tim had never seen before.

_No. This was Ra’s’ food. Remember? The man that ordered you kidnapped?_

“Please, Detective.” Ra’s carefully unbound Tim’s hands, snapping handcuffs on, cuffing the thin wrists to chair arms before Tim had the chance to move. “All I ask for is that you enjoy dinner with me tonight. I would not presume to ask you for more than you are comfortable with.”

“I’m uncomfortable with eating dinner after I’ve been _kidnapped_ by your _ninjas_!”

“Detective.” Ra’s gave him Tim his most disappointed look. “Please. You do not have to be so negative. As I said; if you had agreed to come of your own free will, you would not have been ‘kidnapped’.”

“Are you listening to what you’re saying?!” Tim stared at the evil mastermind in disbelief. “I said no because I don’t want to spend time with you!

“Sadly I want to spend time with you.” Ra’s folded his hands under his chin, sitting opposite to Tim. “We are at an impasse it seems.”

“Unbelievable.” Tim leaned back in his seat, really wishing he could throw his hands up in the air. “You will pay. _Pay_.”

Ra’s simply blessed Tim with his widest grin, watching in triumph as Tim fought with the cuffs, trying to get to some of the food. It would be nice to have something to eat, and the food was right there. No point leaving it to cool and taste nasty later.

“Try the chocolate. I think you will like it. And perhaps we can discuss future dates.”

Tim groaned, stuffing the chocolate into his mouth, before dropping his head to the table.


	9. Crime Stopping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jason Todd

Ever since people had started flirting harder with, Tim refused to think of it as seduction since most of them were terrible, and had no idea what seduction was. _Anyway_. Tim had been waiting for Jason to show up and take his own turn.

“Want to be my Robin?”

Tim choked, twisting around, his hands up in fists as he stared up at Jason. Jason grabbed his wrists, pulling Red Robin closer against his chest. Jason was grinning stupidly under his domino, as Tim swore and tried to free his wrists, to hit the other man.

 “Hood.” Tim growled, glaring around the rooftop. They were alone but… “What do you want?”

“Why Red, I’m just looking out for you.” Jason leaned down, pushing Tim’s head to once side, nuzzling at the tense muscles. “I’ve heard some _bad_ _men_ have been putting the moves on you. Terrible things.”

“Right.” Tim tried to twist away, Jason using his push to flip the younger man around and yanking Tim back against himself by boney hips. “Let _go_.”

“Come on Baby Bird, we’re alone up here. No one to tell us no.” Jason whispered the words into Tim’s neck, breathing wetly against Tim’s hot skin.

“I’m telling you no.” Tim hissed again, kicking back, growling as Jason avoided his foot. “ _Hood_.”

“You’re going to miss out.” Jason finally let go, Tim falling forwards, before he could stop pulling. “I’ve seen you watching, remember?”

“Yeah.” Tim snorted. “Of course I look. That doesn’t mean I want to make out with you on a rooftop in Crime Alley.”

“Why didn’t you say so?” Jason held his arms out. “Would you like dinner and a movie first? Before I take you back to my place and show you everything you’re missing?”

“You’re an asshole.” Tim snorted as he stood.

“Yeah. But you still watch me.” Jason was grinning wildly again. “If you say no, I’ll back off. But…”

“Really?” Tim shifted on his feet. “You’ve tried to kill me.”

“I was insane and you made me sad.”

“And now a days?”

“Well you fight back so nicely. It’s just like foreplay.” Jason grinned smugly as Tim smiled back. “So?”

“Maybe…” Tim sauntered forwards, dragging a light hand over Jason’s muscled chest. “You are giving me the opportunity to choose, which is nice.”

Tim leaned up, pressing a delicate kiss against Jason’s lips.

“Catch me if you can.”


End file.
